


The Third Cousin and the Third Born

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Mira Forrester/Lyman Lannister drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Cousin and the Third Born

He hadn’t expected to run into Mira Forrester again, let alone find her having invited herself into his chambers before he returned.

“I came to apologise,” she said. “For what happened at the feast. I never meant for that to happen.” She sounded sincere, but this was King’s Landing and words were wind. 

“I…appreciate it,” he fidgeted awkwardly with a cufflink, eyes darting towards the doorway. He wondered how she’d known where his quarters were. “But you shouldn’t be here.” 

“I’m sorry, I just- I didn’t want to be the cause of any more trouble for you, so I thought I should speak to you alone.” She looked down shyly, and he felt his cheeks reddening as she took his trembling hand, squeezing it gently. Ignoring his better judgement, he lifted Mira’s delicate fingers to his lips.

“Thank you, Lady Mira.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a few of these and add to them as I go along. I just thought their flirting in-game was really cute (even if you do take the view that Mira just wanted information!)


End file.
